Nightcloud
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Nightcloud |queen=Nightcloud |mate=Crowfeather |son=Breezepelt |mentor=Unknown |apps=Hootwhisker, Brindlepaw |livebooks=Starlight, ''Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Nightcloud is a black she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Editions Bramblestar's Storm :Nightcloud is seen springing forward alongside Leaftail after Amberpaw falls into the stream, trapping Rosepetal between them when she jumps out at them. Nightcloud claws at her ear in anger, demanding that she return to her side of the border, claiming that she is invading their territory. Bramblestar agrees with her and tells Rosepetal to get back into their side of the border. :Later, Nightcloud is seen yowling in outrage after a ThunderClan patrol brings down a huge white bird her patrol had previously been hunting down. She demands to have it back, even showing her claws, which have scraps of white feathers caught in them, as evidence. She hisses at Hootpaw when he says they need it more, telling him to be quiet when he admits that WindClan is having trouble collecting prey due to rabbits becoming scarce. ''Tigerheart's Shadow : However, she gains another apprentice, Brindlepaw. In the ''New Prophecy arc ''Starlight :Nightcloud is a WindClan warrior when the Clans arrive at the new territories, although she isn't listed in the allegiances. :On his deathbed, Tallstar decides that his current deputy, Mudclaw, wasn't the right cat to lead WindClan, so he makes Onewhisker deputy instead. When Firestar announces this to the other Clans, Nightcloud is furious, along with some of her other Clanmates, including Webfoot. She believes that Mudclaw should be leader, not Onewhisker. :Nightcloud joins Mudclaw when he leads the rebellious attack against Onewhisker and his supporters to reclaim leadership of WindClan. When ThunderClan joins the fray, she is seen wrestling with Squirrelflight. The ThunderClan warriors batters Nightcloud's side, teeth sunken into her scruff. Brambleclaw rushes over to help, and the black WindClan cat tears free, then flees. Twilight :At a Gathering, she stares at Onewhisker as he announces his new name, Onestar, and his now nine lives with an unreadable expression, showing neither contempt nor approval. :When badgers attack ThunderClan's camp, Onestar chooses her and several other warriors to go help them. As soon as they arrive, Nightcloud and Onestar immediately go help Ashfur with the badger he was trying to fight, and succeed in driving it off. Sunset : In the ''Power of Three arc The Sight :Nightcloud now has a mate, Crowfeather, and one son with him, Breezepaw. :She is in the WindClan camp when the dogs attack; she and Owlwhisker are in charge of leading one of the dogs away from camp, when Brambleclaw, Berrypaw, Ashfur, Lionpaw and Spiderleg come to help them. :She returns to camp when all the dogs have been driven away. She sees how Crowfeather is treating Breezepaw as if he didn't trust him to do his duties, and chides her mate, saying he should have more faith in their son. When Breezepaw hints that WindClan could have handled the dogs without ThunderClan's help, Nightcloud rebukes him as well, reasoning that Heatherpaw might have been hurt if it hadn't been for the brave apprentice. She looks at Lionpaw as she says this. :At the daylight-Gathering, Breezepaw participates in the squirrel hunting competition with Lionpaw, but while they are in the forest, an abandoned badger set collapses underneath them, burying them alive. Jaypaw, having had a vision that this would happen, races to them, and the other Clans see him. Nightcloud, along with Crowfeather, are among the first cats to reach the two apprentices. Nightcloud is horrified, and helps Jaypaw dig them up. Once they get Breezepaw and Lionpaw out, Nightcloud is worried that Breezepaw wouldn't live, but Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, confirms that he would. She is relieved, but becomes tense when Leafpool, while speaking with Crowfeather, says she would do anything to save his son; Crowfeather had been in love with Leafpool before he had taken Nightcloud as a mate. She is extremely grateful to Jaypaw, though. She refuses to let Crowfeather help as she carries Breezepaw back to ThunderClan's camp. She stays behind with Breezepaw and Lionpaw, assuring Jaypaw that she could take care of them, and that he should go to the Gathering. Dark River :On a patrol with Tornear, Harepaw, and Owlwhisker, Nightcloud is the first cat to be spotted by Leafpool when she and Jaypaw are going to WindClan to speak with Onestar. Jaypaw notes the jealousy edging his mentor's tone. The patrol allows Leafpool and Jaypaw to come with them back to WindClan to speak with WindClan's leader, though they are suspicious. Nightcloud takes up the rear of the patrol behind the ThunderClan cats. When Leafpool and Crowfeather are addressing each other, Jaypaw senses Nightcloud's fury and jealousy, though he doesn't understand why. Outcast :As Crowfeather and Breezepaw are preparing to go to the mountains to help the Tribe, Nightcloud steps out of the crowd to say goodbye. She presses her pelt lovingly against Crowfeather's, but he merely licks her ear in response as he stares off into the distance. Eclipse '' :When Onestar leads an attack against ThunderClan, she goes with them. She helps attack Firestar's patrol. When Poppyfrost is about to answer Lionpaw as to whether there were any WindClan warriors nearby, Nightcloud attacks her, and fights her viciously. Long Shadows : Sunrise :Nightcloud attends a Gathering with Crowfeather and Breezepelt. Hollyleaf announces that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were not her real parents, as they had been led to believe, but Leafpool and Crowfeather were. Nightcloud and Breezepelt, enraged, hiss at Crowfeather as he tries to deny it, saying he only had one son, Breezepelt. Nightcloud's pelt is fluffed out, and looks as if she wants to claw Leafpool. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes :When two ThunderClan apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw, sneak into WindClan's camp, Nightcloud is highly suspicious of ThunderClan. She snarls that another patrol could have disguised their scent, but another warrior sneers, asking if she really thought ThunderClan were that clever. Nightcloud glares at the cat, and then slinks back, growling. Night Whispers :Nightcloud is out hunting with Breezepelt and Crowfeather. Breezepelt catches a thrush, but Lionblaze snatches it away. Breezepelt insists it was his thrush, but Lionblaze refuses to give it back, causing them to get into a vicious fight. Crowfeather is seen looking on silently, and Nightcloud hisses at him, asking if he even cares that his son is getting hurt. :The arrival of Leafpool, Cinderheart, and Dovepaw stop the fight. Leafpool screeches at Crowfeather, asking how he could watch his two sons fight. Nightcloud steps forward, seething, and says that Crowfeather had only one son, Breezepelt, and no others. Breezepelt slashes Leafpool's flank, but when he does, Crowfeather pulls him off her, to Nightcloud's fury. When she drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool, he jumps away and hisses at her. Breezepelt jumps to Nightcloud's defense, showing that he only held Crowfeather accountable for the hardships of his life, not Nightcloud. :Finally, the three WindClan cats let the ThunderClan patrol keep the thrush, though as they leave, Nightcloud shouts that next time, they would shred them. :At a Gathering, Mistystar announces that, with the lake frozen in the shallows, hunting had been difficult. From amongst the crowd, Nightcloud growls that it would make a change for the fish-eaters to go hungry as well as the other Clans during leaf-bare. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Nightcloud is present at the first Gathering Hollyleaf attends after she rejoins ThunderClan. She follows Crowfeather's gaze to her, and scowls. She demands to know if Hollyleaf thought she was welcome. The Last Hope : Nightcloud is out patrolling with Gorsetail, Owlwhisker, and Crouchpaw when they find a very weak Jayfeather returning from RiverClan. He lies about what happened, saying he had fallen into a thorn bush. Crouchpaw whimpers that Jayfeather was the medicine cat who killed Flametail, and Nightcloud calls him a murderer. Gorsetail is more sympathetic, saying that he was a cat who needed their help. Owlwhisker states they'd show him to the border, and when Gorsetail asks if he could walk that far, Nightcloud says she would drag him if he couldn't. While they escort Jayfeather to the border, Nightcloud and Crouchpaw follow, distrust sparking from their pelts. Owlwhisker and Gorsetail decide to escort Jayfeather back to ThunderClan camp, and tell Nightcloud and Crouchpaw to keep hunting. : Breezepelt tries to kill Lionblaze after Hollyleaf dies, trying to avenge himself, but Crowfeather tears him off, saying that he wouldn't let Breezepelt harm a hair on that cat. He says that he never hated Breezepelt, but that's what he wanted to believe, and Nightcloud had encouraged it. Breezepelt runs off afterward. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc The Apprentice's Quest : ''Thunder and Shadow :When Leafpool and Alderpaw go to the WindClan camp to ask Kestrelflight for lungwort for ShadowClan, Nightcloud looks nervously toward a den entrance at the head of the clearing, and Alderpaw wonders if she is looking at Onestar's den. Shattered Sky : Darkest Night :Nightcloud is present at a Gathering. When Rowanstar decides to give up leadership of ShadowClan and seek solace with SkyClan, Nightcloud is one of the cats to object. Her ears twitch, and she yowls anxiously that SkyClan must not replace ShadowClan. Her mews are met by Leafpool, who says that ShadowClan and SkyClan becoming one is not what StarClan wanted when they brought SkyClan to the lake. River of Fire : In the ''Field Guides ''Cats of the Clans :Nightcloud is grouped with her son, Breezepaw. Rock, the narrator, says that if she was gentle and loving, or feisty but warmhearted, it would be easier to pity her, but with her short temper and possessiveness over Crowfeather and Breezepaw, she was difficult to like. He also confirms that Crowfeather only took her as a mate to prove he was loyal to WindClan, despite his love for Leafpool. Rock says that what some might call a love for her kits, he called jealousy and arrogance. He says that she should let Breezepaw prove his own worth without jumping in to defend him, and to remember that she was the only cat StarClan had spared to live beside Crowfeather as a mate. The Ultimate Guide :Nightcloud is mentioned on Crowfeather's page to have become his mate and had given birth to his son, Breezepelt. :Nightcloud shares a page with Breezepelt. Nightcloud was beginning to believe she'd never get to have kits, when Crowfeather invited her to be his mate. After thinking she could make him fall for her, she realized soon enough that he only wished to prove his loyalty to WindClan. Not a very good second-best choice, she didn't like Crowfeather very much, but she loved Breezepelt. Breezepelt never got to prove his own worth because of Nightcloud, and was influenced by his mother's actions toward Crowfeather. In the ''Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: We Need to Talk :When Crowfeather is speaking with Leafpool at the border, he says that WindClan had only just begun to trust him again, thanks to Nightcloud. Confused, Leafpool asks what he meant, and Crowfeather reveals that Nightcloud had his son, Breezekit, last moon. However, when he says this, he doesn't show any pride or excitement about it. Crowfeather says that Nightcloud was a good cat and a great mother. However, Leafpool is astonished and is upset that Crowfeather would mate with another she-cat so soon when she still loved him. ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :When the Clans decide if Firestar should lead all the Clans temporarily, she votes for individual leaders, along with Ashfoot and Tornear from WindClan. In the ''Novellas ''Leafpool's Wish :Nightcloud and Crowfeather encounter Leafpool while on a small border patrol. Leafpool remembers Nightcloud, and recalls her less than friendly attitude towards ThunderClan. She asks Crowfeather if anything was wrong, and inquires as to who Crowfeather was talking to. Crowfeather shakes his head, and tells Nightcloud it wasn't anyone important, and twines his tail with Nightcloud. Leafpool thinks to herself that Nightcloud was the important she-cat in his life now, having taken her as a mate, and wondered if the black tom was lying about wanting to go back to how things were. Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Interesting Facts *Nightcloud isn't Crowfeather's true love, but he does care about her, even though he loves Leafpool more. **However, in ''The Ultimate Guide, it is stated that Crowfeather had resented Nightcloud because he didn't love her. It is also said that Nightcloud had attempted to make him love her due to her fear of never bearing kits, though she didn't particularly like him. *Kate said on her blog that she liked the idea of Nightcloud and Breezepelt on the run as rogues, and Crowfeather leaving WindClan to go and find them.Revealed on Kate's official blog. Mistakes *In After Sunset: We Need to Talk, it is said that Nightcloud had kits other than Breezepelt; however, it's unknown what happened to the others.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk, page 2 This has since been contradicted by Kate on her blog, who says that the several kits thing was probably mentioned before the Erins had thought the plot through.Revealed on Kate's blog *She has mistakenly been called Nightpelt. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Crowfeather:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk Son: :Breezepelt: Granddaughters: :Smokepaw:Information from Kate's Blog :Brindlepaw:Information from Kate's Blog Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Nachtwolke es:Nube Negra [[fr:Belle-de-Nuit nl:Nachtwolk pl:Nocna Chmura ru:Сумеречница fi:Yöpilvi es:Nube Negra Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:WindClan cats Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters